Koi (Sky/Ice)
Koi belongs to Bawn-Bawn the puppet, and I will not permit her being used in any way without my full consent. For you simple folk that means that she's mine and that you can't use her unless I say otherwise. '''Koi is a fanmade OC. Description Koi is an average-sized dragoness with a mostly IceWing build. She has large wings and a long tail. She's fairly chubby. Her chest is somewhat thin, leading up to a somewhat long curving neck, that supports a narrow, elegant head. She has small, diamond-shaped scales, which are arranged downwards.She has small, leathery ears with soft pink fur inside. Her basic undercoat is white with Large Orange splotches, making her look like those small koi fish you find in those Japanese restaurants. Her talons are jagged like the average IceWing's and are a soft pastel blue.The "mane" of extra spikes by her head are either pale ginger or silver, depending on what pigment the scales/skin they rest on is. Her wing membrane is a pale orange (More specifically 25% yellow, 40% red, 2% light blue, and 25% white), and drawn in blackish-blue ink on her membrane is the Pictish rune for truth (Splotch has the rune for Luck on his). She has heterochromia, with her right eye being goldfish orange, whereas her left one is powder blue. Her underbelly and horns are a very pale blue. Her tail is slightly crooked and she has a small pale pink scar on her shoulder. Her teeth are sharp, and one tooth is longer than the others, slightly sticking out of her mouth. Personality Koi is a naturally kind, and caring dragon, and refuses to believe that any dragons can do any wrong. She's naive and is still a dragonet at heart. Despite her outside appearance, she will bawl uncontrollably when things don't go her way. When a dragon turns out to be bad/evil, she tends to lock herself in her room for days on end, only coming out to eat and drink. She loves art with a fierce passion, even though the only thing she's good at is sculpting. She aspires to be a soldier in the near future, though that is unlikely seeing as she is in the sixth circle, and doesn't have the heart to harm another being. She has a somewhat Love-Slightly despise relationship with Crystal and loves her parents to death. She's never been known to wish death or harm upon anyone and is often babied and shielded from anything violent, or potentially harmful. Her friends are way overprotective of the precious innocent child. Dear Lord protect her. The child is too trusting. History Koi hatched to Iceberg (4th circle IceWing) and Cloud (SkyWing Miner) with her twin (Splotch) in a cave just out of SkyWing territory. She lived a rather normal life, her parents took turns staying at the cave to take care of them so their tribes wouldn't find out. Soon, When Splotch and Koi were 5, the two tribes found out and fought over custody of the dragonets. After the short (Thankfully verbal) battle, Splotch went back to the SkyWings with their father, and Koi went to the IceWings with her mother. Her Mother was moved down to the sixth circle for "Tainting pure IceWing blood", and was banished to the outskirts of the Icewing KIngdom for two reasons. One, to keep her "Abomination of nature" away from any other pure IceWings, and two, to make it so Koi wouldn't freeze to death. That was about when Koi took up sculpting. Skip forward a year, a few days after Koi turns 6. Iceberg falls terribly ill and dies. Koi takes care of herself after properly grieving for her mother and starts taking monthly trips to the Scorpion Den and Possibility to trade her sculptures for money. Koi met up again with Splotch when she was selling a marble sculpture of a Beluga whale. He had walked up looking to buy it before the recognized each other. They then had a tearful reunion, yadda yadda... Skip forward a few months and Koi discovers she wants to be a soldier. She ignores Splotch's attempts to tell her she isn't cut out for it. Oh, right, Did I forget to say that he moved into Koi's house at the edge of the Kingdom? Well, he did. Back on topic! She went to battle training (And nearly froze to death, but that's not important right now), scrambling to impress the queen. Unfortunately, she didn't stand a chance against an IceWing dragonet named Crystal (And the fact that she kept saying 'sorry' everytime she hit the training dummy, but who's asking.) Afterwards, Crystal and Koi talked for a bit and soon became friends. Crystal introduced her to another of her friends, Hymn, who had pale blue scales and dark blue eyes. He and Koi also hit it off almost instantly, Sharing their love of music and art. Splotch introduced her to his best friend Cider, and they too hit it off. (Goodness, Koi, you really do get all the ladies!~) They lived peacefully before they hit age 7, where they were invited to Jade Mountain in the places of SkyWings. Koi in the Jade Winglet with Crystal as the IceWing, A NightWing named Shadowseeker, A RainWing named Petal, A SandWIng named Mirage, A Mudwing named Brook, And a Seawing named Jetstream. Splotch, however, was in the Gold Winglet with Hymn as the IceWIng, A Mudwing named Alligator, A Seawing named Bubble, A Nightwing named Destiny, A Rainwing named Jaguar, And a Sandwing named Gila. They went for a year, no dragonets exploded or snuck off on a quest (Thank goodness for that), and they went back and lived their pitiful lives until they decided to go back next year. Soon they became Student helpers/Mentors, which was a new program where older students helped out the newer ones. ~THE END~ Quotes "'Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy, Students!'? That sounds like something someone whos trying too hard would say." ~About the Jade Mountain Welcome banner "We're gonna be the best of friends! Don't you think so? Afterall, I can already tell you're the kind of dragon I'd follow to the end of Pyhrria...Unless it's to hurt someone of course. But you wouldn't do that, would you?" ~To Galaxy, about their future "Yikes! What's got your Polar bear licking orcas in a twist?" ~To Thunder, used to point out what a bad mood she was in "*Giggle* Well ''I Know, ''But no one likes a negative snowflake!" ~To Splotch "But SPLOTCHIE!!!" ~Everytime Splotch refuses to let her do something that could potentially kill her Relationships Iceberg; Pale silvery~blue IceWing dragoness with slightly darker eyes (Mother) Cloud; Red SkyWing dragon with an orange-yellow underbelly and yellow eyes (Father) Splotch; White dragon with Large red splotches and orange eyes (Twin Brother) Cider; Pale orange dragoness with soft amber eyes and darker orange "Freckles" (Mate) Crystal; Pale blue IceWing dragoness with lavender undertones (Crush/Friend) Galaxy; Green and black NightWing dragoness with Dark green eyes (Friend) Thunder; Orange and yellow SkyWing with yellow eyes (Friend) Bubble; Pale green Dragon with dark green eyes (Friend) Petal; Rainwing with pale mint eyes, is usually a soft lavender and pink (Friend/Roommate) Brook; Mahogany coloured MudWing with warm brown eyes (Roommate/Friend) Trivia * Koi's crooked tail came from when she accidentally got it stuck in the door and broke it before Iceberg came to help her. It never fully healed. * Splotch is the polar opposite of Koi. He has terrible trust problems, and only really trusts Koi and Cider. * Koi is lesbian * Koi has a mega crush on Crystal * When Koi dies she's 74 * She and Cider become mates in the future * Koi and Splotch are carriers of the animus gene * Her great-great-great-great granddragonet, Spice, is an animus * Koi is blind in her powder blue eye * Koi is a mega klutz * The cave Koi and Splotch hatched and stayed in for the first 5 years of their lives was one of the caves the D.o.D lived in. The cave had collapsed from the Earthquakes on the "Comet Brightest night" * She hates it when people tell her that her personality isn't fit out to be a soldier This is Koi. Koi is a sweet babe. I love her too much. Dear Ra the Sandwing, I clearly stated that if you are going to edit Koi's page, you alert me, or at least give an edit summary. Anything I put on her page, I want on her page, and I do not appreciate you editing her page behind my back. Next time you are going to edit her, at least alert me to it beforehand, as I will be much less angry and upset then. --~Bawn-Bawn 02:25, March 14, 2018 (UTC) ''If you need to edit Koi's page, please alert me, and tell me what you're editing''''' Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonets